He Still Sees Me
by Nika-Rose
Summary: "Warum hoffe ich immer noch, dass sie mich bemerkt, wenn sie immer direkt an mir vorbei sieht?" E/É * * Autorisierte Übersetzung * *


Das Übersetzungsfieber hat mich gepackt.  
Wie üblich: Mir gehört gar nichts. :)

Originalautorin: ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo  
Originalstory: He Still Sees Me 

„Erster Dezember, vierzehn Uhr. Erstes Treffen mit Patienten Gavroche Jondrette. Verhältnis zum Therapeuten … Freund."

Enjolras lässt die Aufnahmetaste seines Handys los und sieht zu dem blonden Jungen, der neben ihm sitzt. Er kann sich immer noch erinnern, als er Eponine das erste Mal getroffen hat, fünf Jahre zuvor. Gavroche war damals sieben und nicht viel kleiner als jetzt. Das Einzige, was sich verändert hat, sind Gavroches Augen. Enjolras erinnert sich, wie hell und blau und fröhlich sie einmal waren; nun sind sie schwer und traurig.

Er atmet tief durch und lächelt ihm zu.

„Also", beginnt Enjolras. „Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?"

„Jaah." Aber das ist alles, was Gavroche sagt. Enjolras wartet kurz, ehe er das Schweigen bricht.

„Worüber?"

„Seit meinem Unfall sehe ich … Dinge."

Erneut unterbricht Enjolras die Aufnahme, um ungläubig zu fragen: „Gav, es ist ein Jahr her, seit man auf dich geschossen hat. Warum willst du gerade jetzt darüber sprechen?"

Er sieht zu Boden und sagt mit leiser Stimme: „Es ist schlimmer geworden."

„Nun." Enjolras atmet tief aus und setzt die Aufnahme fort. „Was siehst du?"

„Menschen, die gar nicht da sind", sagt Gavroche. Seine Stimme, vorher noch so weich, klingt jetzt monoton. „In der Schule zum Beispiel. Auf dem Basketballplatz. Sie sind _da."_

„Wer sind sie, was meinst du?", fragt Enjolras.

„Ich weiß nicht." Gavroche lügt. Enjolras kann es sehen.

„Glaubst du, dass es Menschen sind, die dich früher verletzt haben? Vielleicht eine Darstellung deiner Eltern?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagt Gavroche wieder. Enjolras schaltet den Recorder aus. Ganz offensichtlich läuft es nicht so gut, wie er gewollt hätte.

„Wie steht's damit", sagt Enjolras zu ihm. Gavroche schaut auf, seine Pupillen geweitet von etwas, das Enjolras nicht zuordnen kann. „Wir machen gar nichts mehr zusammen. Früher haben wir immer etwas unternommen, weißt du nicht mehr?"

Aus irgendeinem Grund sind da Tränen in Gavroches Augen, als er sagt: „Doch, tue ich."

„Lass uns das wieder machen, in Ordnung? Wir können in den Park gehen, Eis essen, was immer du willst."

Gavroche denkt kurz darüber nach. „Okay."

Enjolras kommt spät nach Hause, nachdem er Gavroche sicher bei Courfeyracs Wohnung abgesetzt hat. Nach dem Einbruch und Gavroches Unfall beschloss das Gericht, dass es besser für Eponine und Gavroche wäre, voneinander getrennt zu sein, für den Fall, dass jemand anderes hinter ihnen her sein sollte.

Man könnte meinen, Eponine und Enjolras würden ihren Vorteil aus der leeren Wohnung ziehen, doch das ist nicht der Fall. Nach dem, was geschehen ist, ist es, als wäre ein tiefer Spalt zwischen ihnen entstanden. Sie sieht ihn kaum an und antwortet nie auf irgendetwas, was er sagt.

Sie entgleitet ihm, und trotz seiner frustrierten Versuche, sie näher an sich zu ziehen, kann Enjolras sie nicht mehr viel länger halten.

Es schmerzt besonders, weil er sie so sehr liebt, und er hat das Gefühl, dass sie nicht lügt, wenn sie jede Nacht „Ich liebe dich, Enjolras" in ihr Kissen wispert. Wenn sie einander lieben und sie alle Hindernisse bereits überwunden haben, warum steht immer noch etwas zwischen ihnen?

Wie erwartet sitzt sie mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand auf der Couch und schaut Jeopardy.

„Hey", sagt Enjolras und küsst zögernd ihre Schläfe. Sie reagiert nicht. „Weißt du, Gavroche war heute bei mir. Ich kann dir nicht sagen was los ist, aber ich fühle mich so dumm. Wir haben nie gedacht, dass er bleibende Schäden behalten würde. Hat er dir jemals etwas gesagt über irgendetwas … irgendetwas, das seltsam war?"

„Nein", sagt Eponine und schaltet den Fernseher aus. Ohne ein weiteres Wort streift sie ihn im Vorbeigehen und geht ins Schlafzimmer. Er hört, wie sie den Wasserhahn aufdreht, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Schweren Herzens streift er seine Schuhe ab und folgt ihr. Es wird eine weitere einsame Nacht, so nahe neben ihr zu liegen und ihr doch so fern zu sein.

Gavroche sucht ihn bereits am nächsten Tag auf und Enjolras bringt ihn von der Schule nach Hause.

„Hör mal, Gav, ich vermisse dich." Es ist wahr. Obwohl es sich seltsam anfühlt, ihn Gav zu nennen (Enjolras ist kein Mensch für Spitznamen), fühlt es sich gleichzeitig irgendwie richtig an. „Lass uns das hier nicht als Sitzungen sehen. Nur … Ich bin dein Vertrauter."

Gavroche prustet. „Gib mir bloß keine Ratschläge. Das Einzige, was du vorschlagen würdest, ist, gegen alles eine Revolte zu starten."

Enjolras grinst. „Wann bist du so frech geworden?"

Das Lächeln verschwindet von Gavroches Gesicht. „Ich hab sie wiedergesehen."

„Die Leute auf dem Basketballplatz?", fragt Enjolras.

„Jaah. Sie sind zu viert … Sie sind alle Kinder und –" Gavroche stockt.

„Und?", fordert Enjolras ihn auf.

„Und sie sind voller Blut."

Enjolras bleibt stehen. „Was?"

„Sie haben Schusswunden.", sagt Gavroche erneut. „Einer hat eine direkt zwischen den Augen und ein anderer –"

„Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was es damit auf sich hat.", sagt Enjolras ruhig. „Das hat mit dem Einbruch zu tun. Wollen wir nicht stattdessen darüber reden?"

Gavroche sieht besorgt aus. „Willst du denn darüber reden?"

„Schau mal, Gav, ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich habe keine bleibenden geistigen Schäden behalten, als man auf mich geschossen hat.", stößt Enjolras Gavroche an. „Vielleicht der Altersunterschied."

„Vielleicht."

„Also, willst du darüber reden? Erinnerst du dich? Ich glaube wirklich, dass das alles auf diese Nacht zurückzuführen ist …"

_Es ist dunkel draußen. Die Straße vor der Wohnung ist relativ leer, und das einzige Geräusch in der Wohnung ist Gavroches Fernsehsendung, die helle Blitze und laute Geräusche durch das Wohnzimmer sendet. Eponine spielt mit dem Verlobungsring an ihrem Finger und lächelt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie und Gavroche ein Zuhause haben würden?_

_Es ist ein nächtliches Ritual geworden. Gavroche kommt von der Schule nach Hause und erledigt seine Hausaufgaben. Eponine kommt kurz danach vom Theater und macht Abendessen. Während Gavroche sich Zeichentrickfilme ansieht, kommt Enjolras heim. Sie essen zu Abend, schicken Gavroche ins Bett und trinken dann entweder ein Glas Wein oder eine Tasse Tee zu zweit und schauen Jeopardy._

_Sie gehen zu Bett und warten, bis die Morgendämmerung gemeinsam mit Gavroches Schulbus kommt, ehe sie sich zwischen den unordentlichen Bettdecken lieben, während die Sonne ihre nackte Haut umrahmt_

_Eponine war noch nie glücklicher, und genau aus diesem Grund hat sie das Gefühl, dass etwas schiefgehen muss._

_Ihr Handy läutet, eine Nachricht von Enjolras._

_„Ich komme heute spät"._

_Eponine seufzt und schöpft die Suppe in zwei Schüsseln, den Rest lässt sie köcheln, damit er warm bleibt, bis Enjolras zu Hause ist. Sie ruft Gavroche und sie reden über der dampfenden Suppe über seinen Tag._

_Gleich danach gehen sie beide zu Bett. Eponine opfert ihr nächtliches Ritual einer längeren Nacht voll Schlaf. Als sie unter die Decke schlüpft, hört sie allerdings ein Geräusch von der Wohnungstür aus. Schläfrig nimmt sie an, dass es Enjolras ist. Er wird sie früh genug finden._

_Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit hört sie die vielen lauten, männlichen Stimmen. Sie reißt die Augen auf._

Sie haben uns gefunden.

_Sie springt aus dem Bett und reißt die Tür auf, nur um Auge in Auge vor ihrem Vater zu stehen. Sie schreit, und Thénardiers Hand schließt sich um ihren Hals, zerrt sie ins Wohnzimmer._

_„Wo habt ihr das Geld, 'Ponine?", zischt er. Wie immer stinkt er nach Tabak und Whiskey._

_„Nicht hier. Wir haben ein Bankkonto wie normale Leute", antwortet sie. Als Strafe für ihre Dreistigkeit wird sie geschlagen. Ihr Kopf schlägt zurück und Sterne huschen durch ihr Blickfeld. Sie ist schon so lange nicht geschlagen worden._

_„WO IST DAS GELD?", schreit er sie an. Sie weicht zurück, als er ihr dabei ins Gesicht spuckt._

_„Wir haben kein –"_

_„Eponine!"_

_Sie blickt auf und sieht, wie ihr blonder Freund von den Häschern ihres Vaters gepackt wird. Er zerrt an ihnen, versucht, zu ihr zu kommen._

_„Enjolras –" Sie will ihn warnen, sich nicht zu wehren, ansonsten werden sie ihn nur noch mehr verletzen._

_„Die Jungen sind nutzlos, tötet sie.", kommandiert Thénardier. Eponines Augen weiten sich bei seinen Worten._

_„NEIN!" Ihr Schrei wird von Pistolenschüssen durchbrochen. Der erste landet in der Decke, der zweite in Enjolras' Brust. Sie hört ein Handgemenge im Flur und ihr Vater lässt sie los. Sie stürzt zu dem gefallenen Mann, wiegt seinen Kopf._

_„Enjolras, bitte, bleib bei mir, bitte –" Sie schluchzt hoffnungslos. Sie zweifelt, dass er sie in seinem verletzten Zustand überhaupt verstehen kann._

_„Enjolras!" Diesmal ist es Gavroches junge Stimme, die schreit. Eponine erinnert sich wenige Sekunden zu spät an ihren kleinen Bruder. Als er zu seiner Schwester und dem gefallenen Freund seiner Schwester stürzt, trifft ein weiterer Pistolenschuss seine Schulter und er fällt zu Boden._

„Also, zu sehen, wie auf jemanden geschossen wird, hat bei dir einiges ausgelöst, hm?", fragt Enjolras. „Es hat nicht geholfen, dass kurz darauf du angeschossen wurdest."

„Nein, hat es nicht. Wie geht es Eponine?", fragt Gavroche. Enjolras will es ihm nicht sagen, aber im gleichen Moment bemerkt er, dass er von Niemandem besseren Ratschlag bekommen könnte als vom Bruder seiner Verlobten. Auch, wenn dieser Bruder zwölf ist.

„Sie bemerkt mich nicht, nicht mehr", seufzt Enjolras. „Der Einbruch hat einfach alles aus der Bahn geworfen. Alles bricht auseinander. Und ich weiß, dass eigentlich ich der Therapeut sein sollte, aber gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, wie du mir helfen kannst, Gavroche? Warum hoffe ich immer noch, dass sie mich bemerkt, wenn sie immer direkt an mir vorbei sieht?"

Gavroche nimmt Enjolras' Hand und sieht ihn an, als würde er Enjolras jetzt etwas Welterschütterndes mitteilen. „Enjolras, ich muss dir etwas sagen …"

„Alles."

Gavroches blaue Augen sind riesig. „Ich sehe tote Menschen", wispert er.

„Was?"

„Ich hab gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, ich wüsste nicht wer sie sind, ich weiß, dass es Kinder sind, die vor drei Jahren in einer Schießerei gestorben sind –"

„Gav –"

„Und es sind nicht nur sie, ich sehe überall tote Menschen. Im Park, auf der Straße, in Courfeyracs Wohnung … _überall_, Enjolras."

„Gavroche, bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du dir das nicht ausdenkst?" Enjolras fühlt sich schrecklich, diese Frage zu stellen, aber es ist Routine. Jetzt, wo Gavroche offen zu ihm ist, weiß er, was er tun muss. Sobald der Junge zugeben kann, dass alles nur in seiner Einbildung existiert, wird es einfacher werden, die Halluzinationen loszuwerden.

„Ja." Erneut sieht Gavroche ihn seltsam an.

„Okay, dann erzähl mir mehr über die Menschen, die du siehst."

„Da ist eine direkt neben dir." Gavroche blickt über Enjolras' Schulter auf etwas. „Ihre Kehle ist aufgeschlitzt und ihr Kleid zerrissen."

Enjolras schaut sich um, sieht aber nichts als die Gasse. Trotzdem läuft es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Aber sie haben ihre Verletzungen nicht immer", sagt Gavroche geistesabwesend.

„Woher weißt du dann, dass sie tot sind?", fragt Enjolras.

„Ich weiß es", wispert Gavroche. „Ich weiß es einfach."

„Also schön." Sie kommen vor Courfeyracs Wohnung an. „Nun, dann sehe ich dich morgen, nicht wahr?"

„Jaah, ist gut." Gavroche lächelt und springt die Stufen nach oben.

„Es ist fast ein Jahr her."

Enjolras sieht verwirrt zu Eponine und ihm wird schwer ums Herz, als sie nicht mit ihm spricht. Sie telefoniert.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich alleine damit klarkomme."

Enjolras' Faust verkrampft sich um den Tassengriff. Er hört nur Bruchstücke des Gespräches, während sie redet, wahrscheinlich mit Musichetta. Als er hört, wie sie auflegt, dreht er sich zu ihr um.

„Was soll das heißen, du wirst alleine sein?" Er ist so wütend. „Ich werde da sein, es sei denn, da gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen willst."

Wie üblich reagiert sie nicht.

„Bitte, Eponine! Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Sie kehrt ihm den Rücken zu und macht sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Er will nichts mehr als dass sie über die Schulter schaut und ihn verführerisch anlächelt, damit er ihr ins Schlafzimmer folgt.

„_TU NICHT SO, ALS WÄRE ICH NICHT HIER, GOTTVERDAMMT!"_, brüllt er und fegt die Tasse zu Boden. Das Porzellan zerbricht auf den Fliesen in tausend Scherben. Eponine schreit auf und wirbelt zu ihm herum, aber ihre Augen sind auf die zerstörte Tasse gerichtet.

Sie geht auf das Durcheinander zu und beginnt, die Scherben mit bloßen Händen aufzusammeln. Entsetzt bückt sich Enjolras zu ihr hinunter. Sie setzt die Vorderseite der Tasse aus den zerbrochenen Stücken zusammen, ignoriert dabei das Blut, das ihre Handflächen entlangrinnt. Es ist die Tasse, die Courfeyrac ihnen als Scherz zum ersten Jahrestag gekauft hat.

Enjolras sieht in ihr Gesicht und bemerkt, dass sie weint. Sein Herz sinkt in seiner Brust und er hilft ihr sanft auf, führt sie, die Scherben wegzuwerfen. Sie weint immer noch, während er ihr hilft, die Hände zu waschen. Langsam geleitet er sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und murmelt: „Es tut mir so leid, Eponine … Es tut mir so leid …"

Sie reagiert immer noch nicht, nach allem, lässt bloß zu, dass er sie ins Bett legt. Sie dreht sich zu ihm, sobald er neben ihr liegt. Immer noch rinnen Tränen aus ihren Augen, als sie sagt: „Ich liebe dich, Enjolras."

Sie rückt näher zu ihm und er schlingt einen Arm um sie, hält sie ganz nahe. Er vergräbt seine eigenen feuchten Augen in ihrem Haar. „Es tut mir so schrecklich leid."

„Enjolras, kann ich heute in die Wohnung kommen?", fragt Gavroche.

„Du meinst meine?"

„Ja."

„Klar. Irgendein bestimmter Grund?", fragt Enjolras.

„Heute Nacht ist es ein Jahr her." Gavroche sieht in den blauen Himmel auf. Er ist makellos klar. Der Herbst ist noch fast nicht in Sicht, sogar die orangenen und roten Blätter sehen aus wie in den Bäumen gefangenes Sonnenlicht. Die Luft riecht nach toten Blättern, als Enjolras und Gavroche den sonnengewärmte Gehsteig entlang gehen.

„Natürlich." Enjolras zuckt mit den Schultern. Es ist auch für ihn etwas Spezielles – ein Jahr, seit Gavroche ihm und Eponine genommen wurde. Ein Jahr, seit Eponine aufgehört hat, ihm ihre Liebe offen zu zeigen.

„Sie wird mich heute Nacht brauchen", sagt Gavroche und schielt zu Enjolras hinüber. „Und ich glaube, du auch."

„Warum?", fragt Enjolras.

„Wirst du schon sehen."

Sie kommen durch die Vordertür. Eponine ist offenbar gerade erst von den Proben zurück, denn ihr Haar ist straff nach hinten gebunden und entlang ihres Kiefers ist ein klein wenig orangefarbenes Bühnenmakeup zu erkennen. Sie blickt auf, als Enjolras und Gavroche eintreten.

„Gav? Was machst du denn hier?" Es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass Enjolras ihre Stimme einen vollständigen Satz hat sagen hören. Es tut weh, dass es immer noch nicht ihm gilt.

„Er wollte heute Nacht hier sein, weil der Einbruch genau ein Jahr her ist", sagt Enjolras. Aber Eponine nimmt die Augen nicht von ihrem Bruder.

„Gav?"

Gavroche schlüpft unter Enjolras' Hand hervor. Er schaut auf und Enjolras kann sehen, dass, aus welchem Grund auch immer, Gavroche weint.

„Eponine, Enjolras spricht mit dir.", sagt Gavroche. Er dreht sich zu Enjolras und sagt: „Tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren musst."

„Was?" Eponine sieht verwirrt aus. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Er hat gar nichts gesagt." Enjolras ist ebenso verwirrt wie sie. Er weiß nicht, was Gavroche da tut, aber es gefällt ihm nicht.

„Gav, antworte mir, wenn ich mit dir rede."

„Ich habe gesagt", Gavroche weint immer noch und starrt seine Schwester an. „Enjolras spricht mit dir."

Zu Enjolras' Überraschung verfinstert sich Eponines Gesicht. „Das ist nicht witzig, Gavroche. Nicht heute, _niemals!"_

„Ich versuche nicht, witzig zu sein, Eponine."

„Gav, hör damit auf!" Sie weint. „_HÖR SOFORT DAMIT AUF."_

„Warte, womit aufhören?", versucht Enjolras sich einzumischen. „Eponine, sieh mich an." Er packt sie an den Schultern. „Wovon redest du?"

„Eponine, er will dir sagen, dass er hier ist!" Gavroche schreit beinahe ebenfalls. „Er versucht es schon seit einem Jahr!"

„Gav, hör auf, hör einfach auf … Du weißt, wo er ist. Er ist nicht hier, nicht mehr." Eponines Stimme klingt nun sanft. Sie löst sich aus Enjolras' Griff und dreht sich weg von Gavroche.

„Was redest du da? Ich bin genau hier …", sagt Enjolras.

Gavroche geht an ihm vorbei und stellt sich vor Eponine, nimmt ihre Hand. „Eponine, ich sehe tote Menschen."

„_Gavroche! Enjolras, oh mein Gott", schluchzt Eponine. Sie bettet den reglosen Körper ihres kleinen Bruders in den Schoß. Sein blondes Haar ist von Blut völlig durchnässt. Blut ist überall, auf ihren Händen, auf dem Boden, färbt Gavroches T-Shirt und Enjolras' Anzugjacke._

_„Eponine", murmelt Enjolras. Weinend beugt sie sich über ihn. „Stell sicher, dass es Gavroche gut geht. Und nur damit du es weißt …" Seine schwache Hand zittert, als er ihre ergreift. Er berührt ihren Ring und lächelt. „Ich hätte dich geheiratet."_

_„Enjolras?", wispert sie, nimmt sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Seine Augen fixieren das Einschussloch in der Decke und er bewegt sich nicht. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, bitte nicht …"_

_Eponine bemerkt kaum, wie die Polizei die Wohnung stürmt und Thénardier und seine Bande abführt. Eponine hält ihre Jungen so nahe bei sich wie sie kann, schlimmer weinend, als sie es überhaupt für möglich gehalten hätte. Notärzte kommen und beide werden ihren Armen entrissen. Gavroche wird als Erstes fortgetragen, Rufe begleiten seinen Weg zum Krankenwagen._

_Aber als sie Enjolras hochheben, sieht ein Arzt Eponine an und dann seinen Begleiter. „Luc Enjolras, Zeitpunkt des Todes: 22 Uhr 30."_

_Sie schreit seinen Namen, als sie sie fortziehen._

Die Wahrheit wird Enjolras klar.

Und plötzlich ist er wirklich nicht mehr da.

Diesmal für immer.


End file.
